


Newlyweds

by ninzz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninzz/pseuds/ninzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcurio and Brjyn celebrate their newly married status with a few too many of Talen-Jei's 'special' drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my FF.net account - I wrote it a long time ago - and I still think it's cute, so I am sharing it.

Brjyn giggled exuberantly as she downed what must have been her 8th or 9th of Talen-Jei's Cliff Racers, watching her husband do the same. He gasped for air after the last of it was gone, and his eyes seemed to be having trouble focusing on any one thing. They settled at last on his new wife, and he pulled her close.

"I have g... I have a brilliant idea," he slurred.

"What's that?" Brjyn countered, attempting to lean her wobbly head on one elbow, with great difficulty remaining upright.

"I... I think..." Marcurio said slowly.

"Uh-oh!" Brjyn shouted, widening her eyes.

"Shut up," he cried, shoving her arm and knocking her head off its perch. "I think we should rent a room."

Brjyn looked up from the table her face was now very well acquainted with, and smiled. "Yes!" She wasted no time in stumbling her way over to the bar to talk to Keerava.

"Can I rent a room, please?" She flopped over face down on the bar, and Keerava simply smiled at the drunken woman before her.

"10 septims, then. You got the coin? Or have you spent it all on my husband's 'specialities'?"

Brjynhaldaar rummaged in her pockets, only to find them devoid of coin.

"It would seem so," She hiccuped. She turned dramatically, her hands resting on the edges of the bar, to look at Marcurio, who was sitting with his face flat on the table.

"Marcurio!" She shouted. "I need money!" When he did not respond, she hopped down from the chair (that seemed awfully high up for a bar stool, by the way) and meandered across the room to him. She poked his arm, and then pulled on his ponytail.

"Fuckoffitsnottimetogoyet," she heard mumbled from under the set of arms covering the dark haired head. She reached into his pocket and procured his coin purse, and his arms flailed a little bit. Nevertheless, she had his money. She wandered back over to Keerava, and after three wrong guesses, handed over the required 10 septims. She then hopped down from the chair again, and went back to Marcurio with a triumphant smile on her face. She sat down unceremoniously beside him, and then pulled his ponytail once more. He sat bolt upright, his eyes rolling around in their sockets.

"Make my eyes stop doing this... they're not meant to do that," he moaned. Brjyn grabbed hold of his hand somewhat clumsily and pulled him out of his seat and up the stairs. They proved quite the challenge. Then, once the door was closed loudly, Brjyn found that his tongue was making its way down her throat.

"Are you sure this is good... do?" she mumbled into his mouth.

"Mmf," Marcurio replied, his voice vibrating through her teeth. Brjyn's hands gripped his belt as if it were the only thing keeping her upright. As it turned out, it was. She fell backwards, bringing Marcurio with her onto the floor with an almighty thud and a loud grunt. It was so much better lying down, because you couldn't fall down any more after that. At least, that was supposed to be the case.

Keerava looked up, and then at her husband, Talen-Jei.

"Newly-weds," he mouthed with a smile.


End file.
